


My Sugar & Gold

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy x Mace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jeff x Daisy, QuakePatriot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Daisy and Mace have a confrontation after his secret is revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

"Daisy! Daisy, please." Mace implored her, limping down the hallway, his wound stinging with every step.

She rounded on him, her face flush with anger. "You. Bastard."

His penitent frown was genuine but Daisy was determined to ignore it. Mace would be held accountable if only by her.

"My being Inhuman was a lie." He admitted. "But I do care about your people."

Daisy scoffed and swiped at her eyes. "This was the way to help us?"

Mace had never seen her like this. It was humbling. "I'm sorry." Was all he could muster.

Daisy shook her head and left him standing there alone.

* * *

 

The Watchdogs were growing bolder, hatecrimes against Inhumans were up and Mace had the gall to say he was one of them, to act like he understood what living under that kind of threat was like? Directors of SHIELD lie for the greater good; Daisy was well aware of that but this was different. She knew the facts, knew the reasoning behind the decision but all that mattered right now was the shock. Before she could even begin to forgive, she had to calm down.

The exhausted woman peeled off her sweat drenched uniform and slid into bed, quickly sinking into a well deserved but fitful sleep.

* * *

 

Daisy rolled out of bed, late for breakfast but feeling considerably better. She was pulling on her boots when she received a message.

**_My office, please.-Director Mace_ **

Her heart dropped. Whatever this was about she didn't relish the idea of seeing him just yet. Even so, Daisy answered the summons.

The door was open and Mace waved her in, asking she close it behind her. Daisy did so and drowsily plopped into the hot seat.

"I asked you here so I could explain myself." Mace began. "When Talbot first approached me it seemed like Project Patriot was the best way for me to help Inhumans."

Daisy suppressed a retort and let him continue.

"I was wrong about that. You're gonna get tired of my apologies but I am sorry. For everything." Mace sat back in his chair to await a response. She let him wait for a long, tense minute. 

"You were a huge idiot...but apology accepted." He was trying and he meant it. As pissed off as she'd been Daisy couldn't ignore that.

Mace shot her a smile and she returned it. He could be a real dumb dumb sometimes but he was kind and good and more than a little easy on the eyes. It was easy to be happy around him.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Mace opened a drawer in his filing cabinet and drew out a cellophane wrapped gift basket. He handed it to Daisy who couldn't help but grin at the copious amount of junk food within.

"You didn't have to do this." She insisted.

"I wanted to. I heard these were some of your favorites from before you were with SHIELD, when you were doing good with nothing but yourself and a computer. Anyway, I hope you like it."

"There's Cup-o-Noodles and pull n peel Twizzlers in here. Of course I like it." Daisy thanked him and excused herself, silently hoping there were some pancakes left in the cafeteria.

She was almost at the door when Mace decided to speak up before his nerve faded.

"Daisy, I was wondering...ifyou'dletmetakeouttodinner?" He blurted, wincing at the end.

Was she surprised? Certainly. Mace's flirtation, however awkward had been a constant in their interactions but she hadn't expected anything to come of it.

She took a moment to consider her reply and answered her suitor with a simple "Sure." before departing with an almost comical crinkling of plastic. Mace in turn promptly flopped into his chair, his legs weak with elation.


	2. Chapter 2

The parking lot at Sidney's BBQ Shack was sparsely filled so Jeff took a space near the front. He came around and opened Daisy's door, peeking at her stocking clad legs as she climbed out. They hurried inside and seated themselves, eager to be out of the chill.

No sooner did they get comfortable in the pleather booth than a girl who couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old popped over with menus. 

"Hi, Mr. Jeffrey!" She chirped, laying the menus on their table. "Hi....you're Quake." The girl whispered in awe. 

"That's right." Daisy said, for once not bothered at being recognized. She glanced at the girl and noticed gills in neat rows on her neck. Jeff discreetly nodded a confirmation. She was Inhuman. 

"My name's Cecily. But he knows that already. So what do you guys wanna drink?"

They both chose sweet tea and Cecily skipped back to the kitchen having assured Jeff and Daisy that her mom would be out soon to bring their drinks and take their orders. 

"I'm guessing there's a story?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. Sid, Cecily's dad disappeared a while after she went through terrigenesis so it's just her and her mom Siobhan now."

"Jesus." Daisy grimly sighed. "Have you looked into what happened?"

Jeff nodded. "I never found anything concrete but Sid was tweeting some pro-Inhuman messages and getting shit for it. The day he went missing he called Siobhan and told her he thought he was being followed."

"So you think he was murdered. By the Watchdogs?"

"It's possible. But there are other hate groups, way too many individuals itching to get at anyone sticking up for Inhumans." He muttered, tearing his placemat into minute squares. 

Daisy slid her hands across the table and grasped Jeff's. He looked up into her fierce eyes. 

"You're right about that but you can't torture yourself because you can't save everyone or you can't get justice for every single victim. All we can do is fight like hell and never stop."

The clinking of ice against glass drew them out of the moment. Siobhan approached, preceded by the scent of wood smoke. She sat the glasses down an square napkins and took out her notepad. 

"So you finally asked her out, Jeffrey? Good for you!" The owner-waitress congratulated him. 

Jeff sputtered into his tea and his date snickered at the adorable flub. Daisy introduced herself and after a bit of small talk they got dinner ordered. 

The food really was fantastic. Daisy's brisket sandwich surpassed anything anything that came out of a SHIELD cafeteria. They'd have to come back, and soon. 

Once the meal was over they indulged in a couple butter mints while he paid and they headed out after saying goodbye to Cecily.

Daisy lowered herself into the passenger seat and wasted no time once Jeff was in the car. She pulled him over the console and they crashed together like particles in an accelerator. He bit her lip and they moaned in unison, not minding the tang of blood. The pair broke apart all too soon but with the knowledge that they were due back at base. 

"That was-" Jeff murmured.

 _Amazing_. Daisy thought as she laced her fingers with his. 


	3. Chapter 3

Again." Daisy ordered. Jeff's training was coming along but he had a ways to go.

They assumed their stances for another bout. He struck first, managing to land a blow on Daisy's shoulder.

"Ha!" Jeff exclaimed, giddy at his small triumph.

Daisy moved too quickly for him to block and in an instant he was on the mat like an overturned turtle.

"C'mon, one more and that'll be it for the day." She decided but Jeff laid there as if he hadn't heard. Before it occurred to Daisy that anything could be wrong, his body was wracked with convulsions.

Jeff's eyes were on his gym bag, the glint in them insistent. In the bag was the usual workout paraphernalia and a small, rectangular case. Daisy seized the latter and in it found something that resembled an insulin pen. She hurriedly pressed the device to Jeff's thigh and delivered whatever medication it held. It took effect with relieving speed and he grew still.

"Are you ok?!"

"Yeah." He wheezed. "Side effects are a bitch, huh?"

Daisy rolled her eyes at the bad joke and called the infirmary for help. 

* * *

The whole episode was Jeff's fault and here Daisy was at his bedside, a single bead of worry induced sweat hanging onto her temple.

"I lost track of time and forgot to take my medicine is all. You didn't do anything."

"Damn right. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" Daisy demanded, her eyebrow of annoyance arched halfway up her brow. "I wouldn't have had you working this hard."

"That's exactly why. It's manageable, the regimen is strict is all." Jeff explained, careful of his IV as he cupped her face in his hands. They shared a chaste, very infirmary appropriate kiss.

"I know, I know. But if you're gonna be on that shit you gotta be more careful. I'm gonna be on you like stink on a warthog." Daisy informed him, chuckling at her own reference.

"Yes, ma'am." Jeff accepted with a smirk.


End file.
